


Doc Holliday

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea matthews/Oc
Kudos: 5





	Doc Holliday

Saint Denise

Some people gathered arround the Gallows, up there at the gallows stand three lawman and Hosea Matthews from the Van Der Linde Gang, with the sling around his neck. They are ready to hang him. Hosea is afraid. That's not how he wanted to die. But suddenly shots Rang trough the air, the three lawman fall to the ground, and the rope got shot trough clean. Hosea quickly pick up his weapon belt, wich one of the lawman held, before he pull out his knife from the sheath and cut the rope arround his neck carefully trough, and let it fall to the ground. The people flee afraid. 

Hosea goes down from the gallows, as he suddenly face a man on the other side of the road. He wears a black cowboy hat, a black banda hide his face, he wears a black shirt, black pants, black leather gloves, black wild shoulder long hair, a black gunbelt with two gun holsters on either side of his hips plus knife sheath and black cowboy boots. A giant black shire horse stand behind him. He made a come'ere gesture. Hosea follows unsure his gesture. The man holster his two golden guns with white handles. Hosea holster his knife. The man got up on his horse.

They hear lawman coming closer. He just bends down takes Hosea's hand, and pull him behind him. Hosea's legs are now on either side of the back of the horse. He instinctively loop his hands on either side arround the unknown man, and hold them together on his belly. He has to hold on somehow. They rush out of the city. That was close. Hosea is so confused. Why did he helped him? He is glad, but why? But the man dosen't slow down. They rush all the way down to Horseshoe Overlook. There he just ride straight into their camp.

Where the hell does he know where they life? Good, how the hell did he know that Hosea should be hanged too? He stops at the hitching posts. The whole camp gather arround them. The man have their guns and some shotguns in their hands, aimed at the unknown livesaver. Then Hosea jumps down from the horse. Only now did they notice the old man. 

,,Thank you, whoever you are. You saved my life! I owe you something." Hosea says reliefed. 

The man only tips his hat at them, and then nod. Then he wants to turn his horse arround, and ride away. But Dutch's voice stop him.

,,Wait! What happend? You saved his life?"

The unknown man only nod.

,,I was in Saint Denise and take a look, but suddenly the lawman caught me for unknown reason, and decided to hang me tight there. He shot the rope clean trough, and killed the three lawman at the same time somehow. He know's how to handle guns." Hosea says still confused but reliefed.

,,Really?" Dutch asks confused.

,,Yes. Believe me Dutch." Hosea answers.

,,So. Im Dutch. How about you join us? Or are you a lonesome wolf?" Dutch questions.

The unknown man seem to think for a moment. Then he nods.

,,You want to Join us?" Dutch repeats his question.

The man nød again.

,,Alright. Then welcome to the Van Der Linde Gang. There is some space left, take your tent and set it up there." Says they leader, while he point to the cliff on the edge of the camp. The man dismount his horse, and hitch it. Then he takes his large tent, wich is as big as Dutch's, and two wooden posts to stabilize it, and walk to the spot. The tent fit perfectly there. It stands one meter left and behind of the tree trunk, wich they use to cut wood.

Suddenly Hosea and Dutch come in with a not used cot. They place it on the right side of the tent at the fabric wall. The unknown man tip his hat as a thank you.

,,No problem." Dutch says, before both man left him alone.

He goes back to his horse, and get the bear pelt as floor decoration, and his pillow and blanket. He lay the bear pelt down next to the cot, and place the blanket and the pillow on the cot. He was a lonesome wolf, but he's always open to try something new, so he give it a try, with the Van Der Linde Gang.


End file.
